


Double Date for the God Saturn

by radlilim



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, Greek and Roman Mythology - Freeform, Multi, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:04:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3518171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radlilim/pseuds/radlilim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Created for the 3rd round of the <a href="http://twrarepairexchange.tumblr.com/">http://twrarepairexchange.tumblr.com/</a></p>
<p>Wigglemore asked for Danny/Ethan/Adian and mythology.</p>
<p>I started with what mythological twins/pairs would work well for Ethan and Adian. Janus, the Roman two faced god came to mind. According to myth, when Saturn was expelled from Olympus by Jupiter, Janus hospitably received him to his (their) home. So I went with that scene.</p>
<p>One of the aspects of Janus is dominion over the beginning and ending of conflict, and hence war and peace, so I gave one twin an olive branch and one a dagger. Saturn (Danny) rules over time, among other things, so the sun dial and water clock were added to depict that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Date for the God Saturn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wigglemore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wigglemore/gifts).




End file.
